Sobrenatural
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Extraños sucesos ocurren en la Torre T desde que Cyborg instala camaras de seguridad.¿Que estara ocurriendo? Robstar y RavBB :D  Espero que les guste:D
1. Camaras de seguridad

**Hola, bueno, antes que nada, esta historia se me ocurrió porque el otro día alquile "Actividad paranormal 2" y me quede pensando como seria con los titanes, igual no es igual a la película, es bastante diferente y tiene argumento distinto. Otra cosa, no voy a abandonar mis otras historias, pero necesito un poco de inspiración así que comienzo esta.**

**Espero que les guste, y espero recibir sus Reviews. Bueno, aquí va…**

Todo comenzó cuando a Cyborg, el titán mitad robótico, se le ocurrió instalar cámaras de seguridad en cada sala de la torre de los titanes.

-Supongo que es una buena idea-Dijo el líder de los titanes, Robin, al oír la propuesta del hombre de metal.-Así podremos evitar que entren intrusos.

-Bueno, entonces…-Inquirió el titán verde, que estaba sentado en el sofá, algo aburrido.- ¿Qué haremos hoy? Estoy aburrido, viejo, necesitamos algo de acción.- Hacía varias semanas que no había villanos atacando Jump City.

-Chico bestia, no seas impaciente-dijo Robin.

-Viejo, desde que volvimos de Tokio, las cosas están demasiado calmadas. No es que no me guste tener tiempo libre, pero esto ya es demasiado…-se quejo el titán metamorfo. -Además, las chicas salieron por ahí…

Era un sábado por la tarde. Raven y Starfire habian ido de compras, luego de muchas insistencias de la pelirroja a su inexpresiva amiga, que termino por aceptar.

-Bueno, me voy entonces a colocar las cámaras de seguridad…-dijo Cyborg, desapareciendo por el pasillo cargando una gran caja de la que sobresalían cables.

-Yo voy a entrenar. Debemos estar listos para cualquier inconveniente-dijo Robin, como siempre tan insistente y poco relajado. A decir verdad, el líder titán seguía preocupado por el paradero de Slade, el cual era desconocido. También le preocupaba la ausencia de villanos, pues podían estar tramando algo. Pero desde su regreso de Tokio, había estado con su cabeza flotando en el espacio, con corazones volando en el aire cada vez que su "Amiguita" pelirroja se paseaba cerca de el. Las cosas entre ellos se habian puesto bastante apasionadas, aunque no eran aun novios oficialmente. Pasaban tiempo juntos, y se los veía muy cercanos.

Volviendo a la sala de la torre, el chico de piel verde se había quedado tirado en el sillón, mirando el techo. Al rato, encendió la televisión. Un comercial llamo mucho su atención, pues era en realidad un avance de una película de terror nueva sobre espíritus que se apoderaban de una ciudad. Los ojos del pequeño titán se abrieron y quedaron del tamaño de platos.

-Wow-fue lo único que alcanzo a articular el fanático televisivo de cabello verde. Decididamente iría al cine a ver esa película. El problema era con quien iría. Cyborg estaba muy ocupado con las cámaras de seguridad, Robin no querría, ya que los sábados siempre salía con Starfire. Raven simplemente lo rechazaría como varias veces anteriores. El titán verde sabia que en el fondo a la joven hechicera no le molestaba pasar tiempo con el, pero nunca había logrado que ella lo admitiera.

La puerta se abrió, y ingresaron a la sala las dos chicas del grupo. Starfire llevaba unas cuantas bolsas. Había comprado ropas, zapatos, un bolso, maquillaje, accesorios para el cabello, una bufanda, un reloj despertador, un sombrero con flores, y un gran peluche de un elefante. Era común de Starfire comprar toda clase de cosas aunque no las necesitara.

Raven solo traía una pequeña bolsa de una tienda de ropa, en la cual había una remera corta, que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, la cual le había comprado Starfire, pues de ser por la gótica nunca la abría adquirido.

El chico verde no desaprovecho su oportunidad, y al ver que la extraterrestre se iba de la sala, se acerco a Raven.

-Raven, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al cine hoy?-le pregunto, como si nada.

-Em, no.-dijo la hechicera.

-¡Por favor, es el estreno! Necesito ir, y nadie puede, por favor…-le rogo el chico verde, convirtiéndose en gatito y haciendo una mirada enternecedora.

-Lo pensare…-dijo Raven y a los pocos segundos respondió- No.

-Pero…- dijo Chico bestia, transformándose en humano nuevamente.- Vamos, será divertido…

- ¿Vas a insistir hasta que diga que si, cierto?-pregunto Raven, irónicamente. El chico sonrio y luego asintió.- Esta bien-se rehusó la chica de cabello violeta.

-Genial-dijo Chico bestia.

Horas más tarde, el chico maravilla y la dulce pelirroja habian ido al parque de diversiones. El chico verde y la joven hechicera, al cine.

El chico robótico, se había quedado en la torre. Le llevo solo un par de horas instalar las cámaras, y ahora estaba en la sala, aburrido.

-¿Por qué todos tienen una cita y yo no?-se quejo el mitad Robot, encendiendo la televisión.

**Noche Uno**

**11:31 PM. Cámara 3 (Sala común)**

Se puede observar al chico robótico sentado en el sofá. Un gran televisor frente a el. Las paredes de vidrio de la sala. La computadora de los titanes. Toda la sala esta tranquila. No hay nada fuera de lo común más que un muchacho con partes de robot aburrido a punto de quedarse dormido.

**11:35 PM. Cámara 1 (Pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas)**

El pasillo está vacio, y oscuro. Puede verse como se abre, sola, sin que nadie la abra, muy lentamente, la puerta de una de las habitaciones, en la cual esta escrito el nombre "Raven" en un cartel. Al cabo de unos instantes, la puerta se cierra con fuerza, provocando un fuerte golpe.

**11:36 PM- Cámara 3(Sala común)**

El chico robótico se sorprende por el golpe que acababa de oír. Se levanta del sofá y camina hasta la puerta que da al pasillo de Raven y Starfire.

**11:40 PM- Cámara 1(pasillo de las chicas)**

La puerta que conecta el pasillo con la sala común se abre, y se puede ver a Cyborg entrando al pasillo, con expresión asustada. Se dirige hasta una pared y aprieta el botón que enciende la luz. Luego de observar unos minutos y no ver nada fuera de lo común, sale por la misma puerta que entro.

**00:46 AM- Cámara 3 (sala común)**

Son las una menos veinte de la madrugada. La sala esta oscura, y sola. Entran a la torre una pelirroja, y un chico de cabello oscuro. Robin y Star están tomados de la mano, y ella trae en la otra mano un algodón de azúcar.

**01:00 AM. Cámara 6 (Habitación de Cyborg)**

Se ve al muchacho durmiendo, sobre lo que parece una cama metálica, sin sabanas ni colchón. Una de las grandes computadoras que se encuentran allí se enciende de repente. Cyborg se despierta.

-¿Qué rayos…-dice, mirando el monitor encendido. -Juraría que lo apague… Bueno, me falla la memoria quizás-dice en chiste, se levanta, apaga la computadora, y vuelve a acostarse.

**01:15 AM. Cámara 3 (Sala común)**

Puede verse a Starfire y Robin, sentados en el sofá, besándose apasionadamente.

**01:16 AM Cámara 3(sala común)**

Se abre la puerta, e ingresan Raven y chico bestia, abrazados, y riendo. Se sorprenden al encontrarse con la escena de sus compañeros en pleno beso, y sus compañeros se sorprenden al verlos a ellos tan cercanos.

-A bueno…-dice Raven, soltando a Chico bestia rápidamente y mirando a Robin y Starfire.-Van rápido ustedes.

-Eh, no, nada- Dice Starfire poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Que onda?-pregunta Robin.

-Nada, nada que ver-dice Chico bestia- Viejo, no inventes cosas.

-No vimos nada si ustedes no vieron nada-dijo Robin.

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico verde. Ninguno quería tener que soportar al chico robótico burlándose luego.

-Me voy a dormir-dice la hechicera, y sale por el pasillo.

**01:30 AM. Cámara 5 (habitación de Raven)**

Una gran cama circular en el centro, cerca de una ventana enorme. Una estatua de dos mascaras, unas triste y la otra feliz, le da un aspecto algo aterrorizante a la habitación.

Se ve como se abre la puerta, y a los pocos segundos ingresa Raven. Cierra la puerta, y se dirige a su cama. Se acuesta a dormir.

**02:09 AM. Cámara 3 (Sala común)**

La sala esta deshabitada y oscura. Lentamente, el sillón comienza a moverse hacia la pared, como si algo lo impulsara. Se detiene en seco a los pocos segundos. Se enciende el televisor.

**02:13 AM. Cámara 4 (Habitación de Robin)**

El líder titán esta dormido profundamente. Lo despierta un sonido insoportable, como de motos o vehículos en movimiento, proveniente de la sala común. Se levanta y sale de su habitación en pijamas.

**02:15 AM Cámara 3 (sala común)**

Se abre la puerta de uno de los pasillos y ingresa a la sala el chico maravilla. Ve el televisor encendido, con un programa sobre carreras de motos, y el sillón corrido varios metros.

-Ese chico bestia, debió dejar encendida la Tv-dijo, tomo el control remoto y la apago.-¿Y que se le dio a Cyborg por mover el sillón? Estaba mejor antes-dice.-Mañana le diré que vuelva a moverlo como estaba.

Dicho eso, el chico sale por el pasillo. La sala queda vacía nuevamente, y puede verse como lentamente el sofá vuelve, solo, a su posición original.

**09:00 AM Cámara 3 (sala común) **

Los titanes se despertaron e ingresan en la sala para desayunar.

-Cyborg-dijo Robin- Vuelve a colocar bien el sofá.

-¿A que?

-El sofá que moviste, no queda bien como esta-dijo el chico maravilla, sin darse cuenta de que el sofá estaba perfectamente ubicado.

-Eh, mira el sofá, no tiene nada de malo-dijo Starfire. Robin alzo la vista. El sofá se encontraba como siempre, a mitad de la sala.

-Pero…-dijo, el líder, sorprendido.- Anoche estaba por allá- señala un rincón cerca de la pared.

-Amigo, creo que deliraste-dijo Chico bestia, riendo.- Los sofás no se mueven solos.

-Pero…

-Vamos Robin, lo que dices no tiene sentido-dijo Raven, colocándole miel a unos waffles.

-Tal vez vi mal-se dijo a si mismo el chico maravilla.

**Jajaja. Me esta dando miedo, pero a la vez risa escribir esto, pobre Robin quedo como un tonto, y chan chan ¿que pasara entre BB Y Raven? ¿RobStar? Y lo mas importante, ¿Qué estará ocurriendo en la torre de los titanes? ¿Serán espíritus, demonios, villanos? ¿Lograran sobrevivir los titanes? Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos. Espero sus Reviews.**


	2. Elefante de peluche

**Bueno, subí los dos primeros capítulos en un día y espero poder subir de a dos por día o uno cada día. Bueno, espero que les guste, aquí va:**

Luego de un día bastante relajado, de las actividades normales, sin criminales ni nada fuera de los normal, llego la noche en Jump city. En la torre de los titanes todo se desarrollaba tranquilamente, como un normal domingo. Starfire, Robin y Cyborg estaban en la torre, y Raven, raramente, había salido con su compañero verde a cenar.

**Noche dos**

**10:21 PM, Cámara 3 (Sala común)**

Robin y Starfire están sentados en el sofá, mirando televisión tranquilamente, abrazados. Cyborg esta cocinando.

-¿No les parece raro que Raven y Bestita estén tan cercanos últimamente?-pregunto el chico robótico mientras agregaba sal en una gran olla.

-No-dijeron Star y Robin al mismo tiempo. Cyborg rio.

-Claro, ni cuenta se dan. Están muy concentrados en ustedes- se burlo Cyborg. Volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Se puede ver a Cyborg agregar cebollas picadas. En ese momento se le cae al suelo un cuchillo. Mientras este se agacha a levantarlo, misteriosamente la olla comienza a desplazarse por la mesa. Termina cayendo al suelo. Cyborg se asusta por el ruido y al ver la olla en el suelo y la mezcla derramada, se sorprendió.

-Jaja, Robin, que gracioso-dijo-tirarme la comida, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Eh?-dice el líder titán dándose vuelta y observando a Cyborg.-Yo estaba aquí sentado, no tire nada-dijo.

-Lo que digas-dijo Cyborg, refunfuñando.

**10:30 PM Cámara 2 (Habitación de Starfire) **

Puede observarse una cama rosa, circular, en el centro de la habitación. Un gran ropero, unas cortinas cubriendo una gran ventana, y unos muebles con cajones. La luz de la habitación esta apagada. En ese instante, se prende sola. La ahora iluminada habitación comienza a desordenarse. Los cajones se abren, la ropa cae al suelo, la cama se destiende y sale volando un gran peluche de elefante. La puerta de la habitación se abre, y se golpea con fuerza.

**10:35 PM Cámara 3 (sala común) **

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-pregunta la extraterrestre.

-Creo que vino de tu cuarto, Star-le responde Robin.

-Iré a fijarme.- La chica se levanta del sillón y sale por el pasillo.

**10:37 Cámara 1 (Pasillo de las chicas)**

La puerta del pasillo se abre. Starfire avanza rápidamente hasta la pared y prende la luz. Alcanza a ver, tirado al final del pasillo, al elefante de peluche que había comprado el día anterior. Lo levanta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dice. Lo toma, camina hasta la puerta de su habitación, y nota que está abierta- ¿Cómo…-se pregunta, recordando que la había cerrado horas antes. Ingresa en la habitación.

**10:40 PM Cámara dos (habitación de Starfire)**

Por la puerta abierta ingresa la pelirroja. Todo esta desordenado, ante lo cual la chica pega un grito exagerado.

-¡ROBIN! ¡CYBORG!

**10:41 PM Cámara 3 (sala común)**

Se oye un fuerte grito de la pelirroja.

-¡ROBIN, CYBORG!

El robot y el chico maravilla se preocupan por su amiga, y salen por el pasillo.

**10:43 PM Cámara 2 (habitación de Starfire)**

La chica esta tratando de entender que sucedió, y tiene en la mano el elefante. Llegan sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa, star?-dice Cyborg, y luego ve el desorden.- Creo que deberías ordenar aquí.

-Yo, yo…-dijo Star, tartamudeando- Alguien estuvo aquí.

-No te preocupes, Starfire-dijo Robin.- Tal vez tu dejaste así la habitación.

-No-dijo ella.

-Tal vez Bestita fue-dijo Cyborg.-Antes de irse con Raven.

-Pero…-¿Seguro?-dijo dudosa la chica.

-Seguro, el sistema hubiese detectado algún intruso.

-Bueno… -dijo, no muy convencida.

-Seguramente hay una explicación coherente para esto. Esperemos a que venga Chico bestia.-dijo Robin. Starfire asintió. Dejo el peluche en la cama, y luego de ordenar, los tres salieron de la habitación.

**11:00 PM Cámara 4 (Habitación de Robin)**

La habitación esta vacía, pues el chico maravilla estaba en el gimnasio. La luz esta apagada. Se puede notar como en el espejo que Robin posee en su habitación comienzan a dibujarse unos símbolos extraños.

**11:00 PM Cámara 9 (Gimnasio)**

Robin esta concentrado entrenando. En ese momento entra Starfire.

-Estoy muy asustada-dice la tamaraniana.

-No te preocupes, Star. Somos los titanes, nada nos va a pasar.

-Supongo que no…-dice la pelirroja. Robin deja de practicar patadas voladoras, y se acerca a la chica.

-Yo te cuido-dice, abrazándola. Ella lo abraza. A los pocos segundos se separan, y el chico acerca su cara a la de Starfire y la besa apasionadamente, tomándola por la cintura. El beso es interrumpido cuando el saco de boxeo al otro lado del gimnasio se suelta de cadena y cae al piso fuertemente.

-Robin!-exclamó la pelirroja.-Algo pasa…

-Starfire, es solo casualidad-le dijo.-Le diremos a Cyborg que arregle la bolsa de boxeo mañana.

-Bueno…-dijo Starfire- me voy a dormir entonces…

-Nos vemos. Que duermas bien-dijo Robin, y la beso en la mejilla. Ambos salieron del gimnasio.

**11:15 PM Cámara 4 (habitación de Robin)**

El líder de los titanes ingresa a la habitación. Prende la luz. Esta por acostarse a dormir cuando nota símbolos dibujados en su espejo.

-¿Quién escribió eso?-se pregunta.-¿Qué querrá decir?-luego de observar los símbolos unos minutos, los borra con su mano.-Debe de haberse empañado por la humedad.-dice Robin, quitándole importancia. Camina hacia su cama, y se acuesta a dormir.

**11:20 PM Cámara 3 (Sala común)**

Cyborg esta limpiando la mancha de comida del piso. En ese momento, se enciende la televisión.

-¿Cómo…-toma el control y la apaga. Vuelve a concentrarse en lo suyo, y la TV vuelve a encenderse.-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-se queja, toma el control y vuelve a apagarla.- Malditos sistemas novedosos que se encienden solos como por magia.-refunfuña el mitad robot.

Termina de limpiar, y sale de la sala. Cuando cierra la puerta, la TV vuelve a encenderse.

**11:47 PM Cámara 3 (sala común)**

La televisión esta encendida pero con el volumen bajo, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta. Las luces están apagadas y no hay nadie allí. La puerta se abre y entran Raven y Chico bestia, riendo.

-La verdad, tengo que admitirlo-dijo Raven- La paso muy bien contigo, Chico bestia.

-Lo presentía-dijo el chico verde, con tono de detective. La chica gótica volvió a reír.

-Tampoco creas que será tan fácil conmigo-dijo.

-Vale la pena tratar-dijo chico bestia- ¿Quién dejo la tv prendida?

-Seguramente Cyborg-dijo Raven, tomo el control de arriba del sofá y la apago.-Voy a dormir, hasta mañana.-comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-Hasta mañana-dice, mirando como la chica abre la puerta y sale por el pasillo. Luego, el sale por el otro pasillo, y se dirige hacia su habitación.

**11:56 PM Cámara 7 (Habitación de Chico bestia)**

Se abre la puerta e ingresa el chico verde.

-Raven, Raven…-dice, tarareando una melodía tonta.-Ya me querraaaaaas…la, la, laaa…

Se dirige hasta su cama cucheta, sube a la de arriba, y se acuesta a dormir.

Siente que algo comienza a arrastrarlo de los pies.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclama, tomándose de las sabanas. En menos de diez segundos, aparece en el suelo.- Oh, viejo. ¿Me caí?-dice, incrédulo.- Estoy seguro que ni me moví, y que alguien me empujaba… Bueno, cosas que pasan-dijo, y algo asustado, sale de su habitación.

**11:59 PM Cámara 5 (habitación de Raven)**

La titán hechicera esta acostada hace unos minutos. Alguien llama a su puerta. Se levanta de la cama, y camina hasta la misma. La abre.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta.

-Nada, es solo que paso algo raro, y no se…-dice rápidamente el chico verde.

-No me digas que tienes miedo ¿verdad?- pregunto ella, burlona.

-No, yo no tengo miedo a nada, soy Hombre bestia-dijo chico bestia, tratando de impresionar a la hechicera.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Podrías acompañarme a investigar que paso?-pregunto.

-No, es tarde. Duerme, nada raro pasa chico bestia-dijo Raven.

-Pero…

-Vamos, no hay nada.-le dice ella. Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien la mira sorprendido.-Para que no tengas miedo-dijo Raven, sonriendo.

-Está bien…-dice el.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dice ella, y cierra la puerta. Vuelve hasta su cama, y se queda dormida.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. En los próximos, mas Rob&Star y BB&Rav, también confusiones amorosas que se me están ocurriendo, ñaca ñaca :) Y MUCHO MÁS. ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Que otros hechos extraños ocurrirán? ¿A que se deben? Chan, descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos, y como siempre, espero sus Reviews.**


End file.
